


A private moment before lights out

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper





	A private moment before lights out

Oz was in lock-down for the night. Ryan O'Reily sighed and turned away from his contemplation of the quad. Miguel was sleeping in his bunk, sprawled out on his stomach with his head turned towards the wall. It was hot and Miguel had stripped down to his prison issue white boxers before sacking out to spend the lock-down snoozing. Ryan's eyes traveled up Miguel's compact, muscular form. He saw the writing on Miguel's lower back. He still didn't know what it said. It seemed like it would break a trust to actually read it. He looked at the tribal mark on Miguel's right shoulder, the cross on Miguel's right arm. He couldn't see the other tattoos, they were hidden by Miguel's position on the bed.  
Ryan knew that he shouldn't go and join Miguel on the bed. He knew that if a hack saw them that it would cost him a fortune to pay off. But shit, he was in prison. He only had the cash from dealing tits and it wasn't like he could zip to the mall to spend the money. He slid into the bunk with his Latino.  
Curling his body around Miguel's, he kissed the other man's neck.  
“Mmmm, “ Miguel sighed, waking up. “It isn't lights out yet.”  
“I know, I couldn't wait. “ Ryan held Miguel closer, kissing his neck again. His hunger for the other man was rising.  
Miguel turned over and kissed Ryan hard, sliding his arms around the Irishman's neck. “We really should wait. It'll cost us a fortune to get caught.”  
“I know, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do. I wanted to lay with you. “ The discussion ended with lights out and both men sighed happily in the dark.


End file.
